


The Sword of Wrynn

by ThunderBearsword



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderBearsword/pseuds/ThunderBearsword
Summary: Stories of Amicitia, the Sword of Wrynn during the events of the Burning of Teldrassil and beyond.





	The Sword of Wrynn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really want to write a story that fleshes out and expands upon what our characters do during in-game events and storylines. For this first one, I'll be writing a story centered around the burning of teldrassil prepatch event with the main character being Ami who is loosely based on my main. 
> 
> I also thought it'd be interesting if the title Sword of Wrynn had an in-universe meaning, so I thought it'd be kind of cool if that title belonged to the King's own personal operative that worked under only the kings orders. The Sword of Wrynn is basically a Spectre from Mass Effect haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first tidbit, I'll try to add on a "chapter" each day or so. Please please please give me some feedback if you want as well! Thank you!

Sword of Wrynn: Chapter 1

 

Thunder boomed overhead, as sword and axe clashed against one another. A piercing noise echoed, was this a cry of pain or victory? Ami sat up from her bed, drenched in sweat. 

 

_The same dream again._

 

Recently, Ami found herself on the receiving end of a recurring dream. One that did not grant her much respite when she slept.

 

_Shite sleep again, but the sun’s rising so I guess it isn’t too bad._

 

Ami pulled herself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. There was a piece of armor that she had been searching for, and she had received word that it was spotted somewhere in Pandaria's Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The pauldrons of the late Garrosh Hellscream, the “old” genocidal Warchief of the Horde as opposed to the current one. Ami didn't need the armor, it wasn’t going to help her more so than the armor she already wore, but she was keen on obtaining them. While they would be inefficient at deflecting a shadow bolt or a concentrated beam of fel, they would make for one hell of a trophy. Today was the day that she was going to travel to Pandaria and see if the rumors were true, however the world had different plans for her.

Ami barely had one boot on before a knock came at her door.

“Urgent message for the Sword of Wrynn!” said a stern voice on the other side.

“Surely this message can wait for me to put my other boot on yes?” responded Ami wryly.

“I’m afraid not my lady, it comes from King Anduin himself”.

 

_Anduin._

 

Ami knew what this meant, what it _always_ meant. Ami was the Sword of Wrynn, and the only time she got direct messages from the king, were during war.


End file.
